


Robin Hood

by Hella_Gay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Archery, Competition, F/M, Summer Society, Zeta Omega Mu, Zeta Society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Gay/pseuds/Hella_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kirsch engage in a little friendly competition out on the archery range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Hood

Danny looks up at the sky as she makes her way to the archery range. She totes her longbow in her left hand and her duffle bag on her right shoulder. The clear skies and minimal wind makes it the perfect day for some shooting. As she approaches the field, she spots Kirsch near the benches. He is fastening his armguard when he spots her.

"Hey, Psycho Society! You ready for some awesome rec time with your favorite Zeta?" He then points at himself with two thumbs.

Danny can't help the smile that creeps across her face. She rolls her eyes, and sighs, "You know you can call me Danny right?" She walks over to the bench, and places her bag and bow on the bench next to his. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail, and starts removing her equipment from the bag.

"I know that, Bro," Kirsch scoffs. "I just prefer 'Psycho Society.' It suits you." He flashes her a playful smile when she frowns at him.

"Whatever,  _Bro_."

He laughs and turns to face the range. He closes his eyes and soaks in the warmth of the sunlight. It really is a perfect day. He turns to face her again, watching her pull on her shooting glove.

"I've got to tell you. I've been working on my string-game since we last practiced," he boasts.

"Oh really?" She lifts her eyebrow, trying not to laugh as she sees what she can swear is a blush creeping up his face.

"Y-Yeah," he stammers, averting her gaze. He looks back and scoffs, "You just had a couple lucky shots last time."

"Oh sure," she teases. "Is that what you told your bros when they found out that you lost to a 'Psycho Society' sister?"

"No," he pouts, crossing his arms.

Danny laughs and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm only teasing you. Now stop with the puppy pout, and let's go so I can kick your butt again." She gives him a gentle push.

His lips curl into a smile. "Fine. Except this time, I'll be the one kicking _your_ butt."

They walk over to the shooting line with their quivers secured at their hips. Kirsch is looking at the targets 30 metres out, bouncing on his feet. Danny stands in the lane next to him brushing her fingertips across the Summer Society crest on one of her arrows.

"I say we do six ends of six arrows, and then we can do more if you need a few extra shots to catch up," Kirsch says as he stretches his arms. He doesn't look at her, but he knows she rolling her eyes at him again.

"Sounds good to me."Danny shifts her feet, pulls an arrow from her quiver and nocks it. She flips her ponytail across her shoulder and looks to Kirsch. 

He gives her a big grin, "Sweet." He shifts into proper stance, and nocks one of his arrows. He clears his throat, and focuses on the target ahead.

"Ready."

In one fluid motion, they draw their bows. Danny's string hand stops at her chin, and her lips part slightly. Kirsch draws the string until his hand rests at the corner of his mouth. 

"Loose!"

They both take in a breath, steadying themselves. Danny looses her arrow a second before Kirsch's, and they watch their arrows fly towards the targets.

Danny pumps her fist as her arrow strikes dead center. Kirsch clenches his jaw as he sees he hit a couple rings away from the center. He glances over at her, watching her do a little celebration before taking her stance once more. He shakes his head, and smiles as he reaches for another arrow. They continue nock their arrows one after another, getting closer to finishing their first end.

 /

Kirsch looses his last arrow, and it strikes the 9th ring. He wipes the sweat off his brow, and lets out a big sigh.

"Nervous, Zeta?" Danny adjusts her glove, feeling smug at the comeback she made in the last couple ends. She had been behind two points after the second end, but then was able to stay one point ahead of him for the next two. She could see him getting nervous, wiping the sweat off of his hands, when they had gone to retrieve and score their arrows.

"You wish!" He wipes his hands again. "I just thought that it wouldn't be very bro-like of me to not let you at least catch up."

"Well let's see how 'bro-like' you were this time." She walks down to the target with Kirsch at her heels. "So what are you going to tell your bros after I beat you for a second time?"

“If you happen to win this time, I’ll obviously let them know that I let you win out of the, like, bro-ness of my heart,” Kirsch says, pulling his scoring card out of his front pocket.

“Why can’t you just admit defeat?” Danny sighs.

“Because you haven’t won yet!” He then starts sprinting the rest of the way towards the targets.

“Oh no you don’t!” Danny takes off after him. She catches up in no time, and they race side by side until they reach the end.

“Yes! I beat you!” Kirsch exclaims as he leans on the edge of the target, catching his breath.

Danny adjusts her ponytail, as her heart rate slows.  She shoots him a look.  “You do know that we literally got here at the same time, right?” 

He shakes his head, “No way, Hottie. I totally got here first.”

Knowing she isn’t going to win, Danny puts her hands up in feigned defeat. “Fine, you got me. You totally beat me here.” Kirsch smiles and turns to score his arrows. She turns to do the same. She adds up her score for this end and as she adds it to her total score she hears Kirsch blurt out his score.

“47 this end, so that makes it 222 for me!”

She looks at her score and tries to contain her excitement. She starts removing her arrows, glancing at Kirsch, who is staring at her as he pulls his out.

“So what did you get, Summer Psycho?” He says with a smug expression.

“I got 48 this round,” She says nonchalantly, turning away from him. She holds back a smile as she sees his jaw drop in her peripherals.

“No,” he says in disbelief.

“Yup.” She removes the last of her arrows, and sees that Kirsch has stopped mid-removal of his arrows. “Looks like we're tied at 222, Buddy.”

Kirsch brings his hands to the top of his head in shock. “Tied? You've got to be kidding me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on tumblr. I really don't know much about archery, but I tried my best to use proper terminology when writing this. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
